The present invention to a novel traffic cone structure.
Control of traffic often requires rerouting of vehicles to permit usage of the roadway for non-traffic activities. For example, repair and alteration of the roadway, pedestrian traffic, natural disasters such as flooding, and other such items require a deviation from the normal traffic pattern on a roadway. In the past, traffic cones or guides of a temporary nature have been placed by the pertinent authorities of roadways to effect such traffic changes. Such traffic guides or markers are generally high visibility posts that extend from a weighted base. The typical marker is formed from a flexible, hollow, truncated conical body. Such traffic cones are relatively light in weight and stackable. Unfortunately, it is not very simple to recover traffic cones after usage since they are difficult to gather and restack. Consequently traffic cones are often abandoned by work crews which constitutes a great waste that can prove expensive.
Traffic markers such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,328 and 3,380,428 show traffic light post which include gripping slots at the top portion to aid the user in grasping the traffic marker. U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,791 shows a graspable traffic marker of slim rectangular configuration which is stackable since a slot is molded into the top portion of the rectangular posts.
A traffic cone which is easily grippable by the user and is stackable for compact storage would be a notable advance in the field of traffic control.